accidental run in
by tinkerbellisme
Summary: my first story - Hermione has an accident at the lake, who could possibly be there to help her? slight dramione rather cute


**just a little story i thought of i hope you enjoy.**

It was winter and the snow had settled heavily over the grounds of Hogwarts castle, the setting sun blazed across the snow covering the white with shades of pink and orange. The call of owls leaving and returning to the owlery was not helping Hermione keep her concentration on her predicament. Hermione had come back to hogwarts to help rebuild the school and her own dreams of helping those less fortunate but she kept getting distracted by those around her. her best friends had come back but had left after the school was rebuilt leaving her quite alone.

Ginny had stayed on at hogwarts but her relationship with Harry had started to break down because of the long distance and she had withdrawn from Hermione to focus on her relationship, she spent her days writing back and forth with Harry and focuing on her lessons the main ones she needed to graduate early.

The war heroes had been given that option to do their main lessons and leave, the school brought back too many bad memories for some but they wanted to finish their education and graduate.

Ron and Hermione had tried to have a relationship and that had worked well for a while; but they were just to different the spark had fizzled out in less that three months and he was now happy being an internation quidditch star and playboy.

Harry had become an auror and was away a lot on cases but thy still kept in contact on the important parts of their lives.

Draco had come back to school but as a comlpetely different person, no longer did he taunt and torment the younger generation but avoided everything and everybody. which had of course fascinated her.

Watching the darkness settle in over the grounds she cast a heating spell over her cloak and wrapped it round her tightly looking up at the stars, the snow blanketing the grounds made it look like a christmas card with the castle in the background and the lake frozen over... if only she had brought her ice skates.

The crunch of fresh snow sounded under her feet as she trudged towards the lake and looked down, the ice was at least twelve inches thick and clear as glass, she could see the giant squids tentacles weaving through the water and the mermaids chasing each other round and round in what looked like a game of tag?

She couldnt help herself and stepped out onto the ice as she wandless and wordlessly tranformed her school shoes into skates, magic after all did have its uses. she had been on the lake for less than ten minutes when the sound of a twig snapping had her whirling round and falling on her hip.

"Hermione!" it was Dracos voice that came from the trees and she looked up trying to stand but couldnt, she could feel the large bruise that was going to be there in the morning. "Are you ok?" he asked stepping carefully onto the ice and holding out his hand for her to take, slipping her hands int his he pulled her up into a standing position. thankfully she hant been wearing robes but jeans and a jumper she nodded at him and pulled up the side revealing the large purple welt; guess this bruise didnt want to wait until morning.

"That looks nasty we better get you to the hospital wing" his voice sounded almost concerned; that couldnt be right could it? Draco Malfoy concerned about Hermione Granger not on this earth right?

"What are you doing out here Malfoy?" his hands hadnt let go of hers she noticed and yet she hadnt pulled away either.

"I was out for a walk, i always do around this time of year its calm" he had slowly started to pull her towards the shore and as soon as they had set foot upon the bank he had shifted her skates back to shoes with a quick flick of his wand.

"Well i guess im lucky that you were here though im pretty sure you made me fall!" she smiled slightly at the look of concern mixed with annoyance "how dare you!" his response was so predictable it made her laugh quick and fast before gripping her side "Ow" she whimpered.

"Come on hospital wing now" he helped support her to the castle and up the stairs.

"I dont need your help Malfoy i can walk perfectly fine by myself!" she puller her arm away from his grip and leant against the wall breathing heavily and her teeth gritted to stop the yell of pain "I think my hip is broken" she was wrong she couldnt walk by herself but she didnt want to ask for help from Malfoy... she couldnt, could she?

"Hermione just let me help you ok?" he took her arm again and most of her weight she wasnt heavy and he was strong enough she upposed.

The walk to the hospital wing was silent apart from the small gasps of pain coming from Hermione, when they finally arrived Madam Pomfrey was shocked to see them together let alone with Dracos arm supporting her and Hermiones face screwed up in pain.

She had Hermione lay down on a bed and pulled the curtains round blocking her from prying eyes; before removing her jumper and jeans to get a better look at her hip, Madam Pomfrey gave her a knockout potion and cast a few healing spells and let her sleep.

"She will be fine in the morning she just needs rest Mr Malfoy" with those words she turned and walked back into her office.

When Hermione woke the next morning she looked down at her hip and noticed the swelling had gone and there was only a slight bruise left on the night stand next to her was a note.

 _Hermione, Madam Pomfrey has told me you will be fine and for that i am glad, i just wanted to say that im sorry for everything that has happened in the past and i hope we can leave it there and move forward, i woud_ _very much like_ _like to think that we could be friends at some point but i understand if you wish to ignore this note and forget everything. Draco_

She couldnt help but smile at the note and stood getting dressed before getting madam pomfreys seal of approval to leave.

Walkng down to the great hall she spotted Malfoys very distinctive head of blonde hair and walked quickly behind him, grabbing his arm she pulled him back with a quiick yelp of suprise and leant up pecking him on the cheek quickly.

"Thankyou for helping me yesterday" she smiled at him as he blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. "no problem Hermione anytime" she laughed lightly "breakfast?" he asked and she nodded ignoring the stares of those around them.

12 months later

Both Hermione and Draco had graduated top of their class they had also been dating for eight months after the exchange of awkward flirting and looks and one drunken night one thing led to another and they confessed their feelings. Ron and Harry werent happy to start off with but they soon realised Draco made her happy and that made them approve.

Tonight Draco was going to ask her parents for their blessing.

He had never been so thankful for Hermione to have been out on the lake that night.


End file.
